


Мы обязательно встретимся вновь

by OdioF



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Childhood, Gen, little Yukari and Mitsuru, mostly gen but have a little bit f/f at the end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о милых обещаниях детей и судьбе, которая сводит друзей вместе спустя десять лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы обязательно встретимся вновь

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано до того, как я послушала CD-драму "Full & New Moon". Тогда я еще не знала, что они были знакомы в каноне... и что мать Митсуру жива. Ну, допустим, это что-то вроде АУ...?  
> Артик к фанфику от чудесной GeiYin ♥  
> http://s018.radikal.ru/i514/1501/a5/d22dc2b938b9.jpg

\- Я надеюсь,ты все же сможешь подружиться с другими детьми. Обзаводиться новыми знакомствами важно с раннего детства.

Восьмилетняя Митсуру тихо вздохнула. Отец постоянно требовал, чтобы она была общительнее и нашла себе друзей среди детей других влиятельных личностей. Но девочка не могла пересилить себя, хоть и хотела угодить отцу: другие люди и общение в целом ее утомляли. Кириджо хотелось закрыться от остального мира, сбежать от реальности с интересной книжкой и забыть о шумных, назойливых сверстниках.  
После многочисленных провалов в миссии "Дочь должна начать общаться", Такехару решил попробовать оставить девочку на обычной детской площадке. Хотя, конечно, он переживал, не причинят ли какой-либо вред обычные дети его дорогой доченьке. Поэтому к Митсуру была приставлена охрана в лице двух крепких мужчин под два метра ростом. Вернее, у девочки всегда было сопровождение, но сегодня оно было особенно усиленным.

 

Кириджо нахмурилась. Ей очень не нравилось чувствовать, как ее сверлят взглядом два амбала. 

Вообще, обстановка была далеко не самая уютная для погружения в мир книги.

Может, девочке показалось или она сделала поспешный вывод, но дети в Киото были куда более шумными и менее воспитанными, нежели те, что были в других городах.  
Да, несмотря на свой возраст, Митсуру побывала уже в многих городах в Японии. Да что там - даже во многих мировых столицах, вроде Рима, Барселоны, Берлина, Лондона, Парижа... В последний Кириджо скоро должна будет отправиться на практику французского языка. Уже в восемь лет девочка очень хорошо знала сей иностранный язык.  
Сейчас же отец прибыл по делам в Киото на три дня и теперь Митсуру была вынуждена пытаться сосредоточиться на книге. Давалось это плохо.

Кириджо не хотела это показывать, но все же свое недовольство хорошо скрыть не удалось: двое ребят, нечаянно поймавшие ее испепеляющий взгляд на себе, испуганно вскрикнули и решили отойти подальше.

"Неужели им больше нечем заняться? И если нечем, то почему нельзя вести себя чуть скромнее?"

Девочка вздохнула и перелистнула страницу. В этот же миг рядом послышался чей-то бодрый голосок:

\- Привет!

Митсуру оторвала взгляд от книги, чтобы увидеть, кто же набрался столь большой наглости, чтобы потревожить ее.

Перед ней стояла девочка, немного младше ее. У нее были короткие, стоящие торчком светло-русые волосы, которые были старательно зачесаны на одну сторону. Медовые глазки светились энергией, на лице сияла широкая улыбка. На девочке были надеты розовая майка с кошечками и сердечками, а также черные шортики. Руки девочка держала за спиной.

"Чего ей надо?" - Кириджо решила не отвечать и опустила взгляд, вновь погружаясь в книгу.

\- Эй! Ты чего не отвечаешь?

Митсуру услышала скрип скамьи и почувствовала, что девочка села рядом. 

\- Что, так интересно? - незнакомка попыталась заглянуть в книгу, что читала красноволосая девочка, но та поспешила захлопнуть ее и отвернуться.

"Да что она себе позволяет?! Нельзя так вести себя с другими!"

\- Не лезь в мое личное пространство.

\- Личное... Чего?

Девочка вопросительно уставилась на Митсуру. Та тихо фыркнула.

"Необразованные люди"

Но назойливая девочка решила не обращать внимания на непонятное слово и стала действовать дальше:

\- А как тебя зовут? Меня - Юкари!

Кажется, отступать было некуда.

\- Митсуру... - тихо ответила Кириджо. Юкари тут же засияла.

\- Будем друзьями, Митсуру-тян?

Красноволосая девочка уже хотела было заявить, что она не хочет общаться, а хочет читать книгу, но новая знакомая не дала ей и шанса ответить, потянув девочку за руку.

\- Пойдем качаться на качелях!

Митсуру растеряно захлопала глазами. Юкари тащила ее прямиком к качелям!

\- Отец не разрешает мне качаться на них одной, это травмоопасно...

\- Ты не одна! И трава совсем не опасная!

Кириджо начала паниковать. Впервые за долгое время она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на свою охрану, но к своему разочарованию заметила, что те довольно улыбаются и что-то передают по рации.

"Докладывают отцу, что я с кем-то познакомилась... Или что я нарушаю запрет и иду качаться на качелях..."

\- Садись! - младшая девочка подтолкнула старшую к качелям. Та неуверенно села на них и крепко схватилась за цепи.

\- Я тебя раскачаю! - бодро заявила Юкари, обходя качели и вставая позади них, - Раз, два, три... Полетели!

Как только руки девочки с силой толкнули Митсуру, та зажмурилась, зажимая цепи мертвой хваткой. Кириджо было стыдно это признавать, но ей было немного страшно. Она никогда не качалась на качелях, потому что одной ей это делать не разрешено, а просить охрану она не собиралась.

\- Ка-а-ач, кач! Ка-а-ач, кач! - весело звенел голосочек Юкари, которая продолжала раскачивать качели, заставляя их подлетать все выше и выше.

Митсуру решилась открыть глаза и мгновенно ее сердце забилось чаще от восторга. Она была так высоко... Она парила!

\- Здорово, да?! - крикнула снизу Юкари.

Кириджо кивнула в ответ, еле сдерживая улыбку.

\- Да, здорово.

\- Тогда-а-а настала моя очередь!

Младшая девочка больше не подталкивала качели, и Митсуру стала неспешно замедляться.

\- Ну-у-у, давай, тормози! - терпение у Юкари было короткое, ей было уже невтерпеж самой покачаться.

Кириджо в растерянности начала озираться по сторонам.

"Где тут кнопка или рычаг, что останавливает качели...?"

Младшая девочка поняла, что старшая не знает, как остановиться и тут же пришла ей на помощь:

\- Просто затормози ногами о землю!

Митсуру замешкалась.

\- Но ведь тогда туфли испачкаются...

\- Ну и какая разница? Забей на них!

"Забить" на чистоту и аккуратность своего внешнего вида для опрятной Кириджо было совсем не просто. Но Юкари подгоняла ее своими "Давай! Не бойся!" и девочка рискнула все же зарыться ногами в песок.

Когда Митсуру остановилась, к ней подскочила предвкушающая маленькое приключение ее новая знакомая. Красноволосая девочка поспешила уступить ей место и отошла в сторону.

\- Эй, а качать меня кто будет?

Такого расклада Кириджо почему-то совсем не ожидала. Немного помедлив, она все же обогнула качели и неуверенно вытянула руки вперед.

\- Готова? Я оттолкнусь, а ты меня раскачаешь!

Митсуру тихо произнесла "хорошо" и приготовилась к выполнению миссии. Так как речь шла о той самой Митсуру Кириджо, хоть и маленькой, то было ясно, что та волнуется об успешном выполнении поставленной перед ней задачи. С малых лет девочку приучили быть очень ответственной и выполнять все если не идеально, то хотя бы уж на высоком уровне.

\- Раз, два, три... Полетели! - весело объявила Юкари и оттолкнулась от земли. И Митсуру поддержала ее, начав раскачивать поначалу чуть неуверенно, но постепенно все сильнее и увереннее.

\- Ха-ха-ха! Так здорово! - Юкари так искренне и счастливо смеялась, что Кириджо невольно сама заулыбалась. Она была удивлена, сколько эмоций и энергии несла в себе девочка и как щедро одаривала ими свою новую знакомую. Митсуру, подзарядившись ими, сама начала сиять.

Когда Юкари вдоволь покачалась, Кириджо села на соседние качели и девочки начали разговаривать. Вернее, говорила в основном младшая из девочек, старшая же внимательно слушала и иногда кивала в знак согласия или же давая понять, что она запомнила ту информацию, что ей сейчас высказала знакомая.  
Юкари говорила о разном: о мультфильмах, о любимых сладостях, об одноклассниках. Митсуру предпочитала без надобности о себе не рассказывать. Ну, так у нее сложилось с малых лет. Да и в целом девочка была очень закрытой.

Но эта девочка, похожая на яркое солнышко, смогла пробить защиту Кириджо и та уже была совсем не против этого нового знакомства.

\- Юкари, пора домой!

Девочек прервал женский голос. Юкари расстроенно вздохнула.

\- Ну вот, мама зовет... Ладно, я завтра вернусь! Ты же будешь здесь?

\- Да, я приду, - кивнула Митсуру, удивляясь тому, как сердечко сжалось от грустных мыслей о расставании. С каких это пор ей нравилось проводить время с людьми?

Юкари резко спрыгнула с качелей, немного увязнув от этого в песке.

\- Ваа, у меня уже все кроссовки в песке! – тем не менее весело заявила девочка и побежала к своей маме. По пути она обернулась и помахала ладошкой своей подруге.

\- Мата нэ, Митсуру-тян!

Кириджо не сдержала еле заметной улыбки.

\- Мата нэ, Юкари-тян... – Митсуру не стала кричать, поэтому не была уверена, что Юкари услышала ее ответ. Но судя по тому, как девочка начала воодушевленно что-то рассказывать своей матери, она была очень довольна.

Девочка подняла глаза к небу, которое уже приобрело багровый цвет и погрузилась в свое привычное задумчивое состояние. Кириджо не могла поверить, что ей удалось подружиться с кем-то, ведь до этого она совсем не могла (да и не желала) наладить с кем-то связи. По факту, Юкари стала ее первым другом...  
Митсуру прикрыла глаза и позволила себе блаженно улыбнуться.

\- Сегодня мне было очень весело, мама.

 

На следующий день девочка не могла найти себе места от волнения. Сегодня она должна была вновь встретиться со своей подругой, с той самой интересной девочкой, заряд энергии и положительных эмоций у которой, казалось бы, безграничен. 

Митсуру привычно сидела на скамейке и читала книгу, однако, сконцентрироваться ей никак не удавалось. Она то и дело выглядывала из-за книги дабы проверить, не пришла ли Юкари, но каждый раз ей приходилось с разочарованием вернуться к своему занятию.  
И Кириджо сама не понимает, как же так получилось, но она упустила девочку и ей удалось подкрасться незаметной.

\- Ми-тсу-ру-тян! 

Красноволосая девочка чуть не подскочила на месте, когда прямо над ухом раздался бодрый детский голосок и после этого последовали крепкие объятия.  
Эти объятия стали для Митсуру самым настоящим испытанием. Для нее это было явлением очень редким, почти что из области фантастики – она никому не давала себя обнимать (да и претендентов среди взрослых особо не было, все-таки, это была дочка очень важного и уважаемого человека, а со сверстниками она просто не сближалась), кроме отца. Но отец всегда вел себя очень сдержано и строго с дочкой, поэтому ощущение тепла чужого тела заставило Кириджо одновременно и смутиться и запаниковать. Красноволосая девочка густо покраснела. И поначалу Митсуру думала, что оттолкнет Юкари и сделает ей выговор, но в следующую секунду девочка уже удивлялась тому, что ничего неприятного в объятиях нет, даже скорее наоборот....

\- Хе-хе-хе, привет! – Юкари разжала объятия и довольно улыбнулась, - Как поживаешь? Пошли играть!

Кириджо даже не успела ничего ответить, как оказалась уже оторванной от скамейки. Девочка еле успела положить книгу на скамью, молясь, чтобы никто не позарился на ее важное сокровище.

 

\- Уи-и-и-и-и!!! – Юкари светилась от переполнявшего ее восторга и счастья. Сегодня девочки катались на маленькой карусели. Разогнала (и поддерживала на нужной скорости) ее младшая девочка, весело смеясь от переполнявшей ее радости.

\- Так круто-о-о! Обожаю карусели! А ты, Митсуру-тян?

Кириджо вновь смутилась.

\- Я... Я в первый раз катаюсь на ней...

\- Правда?! – Юкари аж затормозила ногами о песок, заставляя Кириджо тихо ахнуть от неожиданного снижения скорости, - Кажется, ты совсем не играла на площадках до этого... Так, надо это исправлять! 

Девочка спрыгнула с еще не до конца остановившейся карусели и потянула за руку подругу, приговаривая при этом “Пойдем, пойдем!”. Митсуру не знала, чего стоит ожидать от этой маленькой живой ракеты по имени Юкари, но все же последовала за ней.

Подруги подошли к большой горке, что расположилась в самом центре игровой площадки. 

\- Эй, ты чего стоишь? Залезай! 

В мгновение ока стоявшая рядом Юкари оказалась на ступеньках, по которым можно было подняться к вершине горки, после чего с веселым “Уи-и-и-и!” скатиться с нее. Но младшая девочка не поднялась до конца, застыв на середине, потому что ждала, когда подруга присоединится к ней.

\- Ам... Но ведь эта горка немного грязная... Можно испачкать юбку... – неуверенно ответила Митсуру, с сомнением поглядывая на далеко не сверкающую от чистоты поверхность горки.  
Юкари надулась.

\- Мо-о-о, подумаешь, испачкаешься. Ради веселья ничего не жалко! Ну давай же, залезай!

С этими словами девочка быстро управилась с последними ступеньками и, плюхнувшись на пятую точку, скатилась с горки, смеясь от восторга.

“Интересно, как она не устает от такой эмоциональности?” – промелькнуло в голове у Митсуру перед тем, как сделать робкий шаг в сторону горки. 

Но медлить уже было нельзя, равно как и отступать.

\- Не бойся! – Юкари, подошедшая сзади, взяла девочку за плечи и начала толкать вперед, заставляя идти точно к горке. Кириджо тихонько запаниковала, но отпираться не стала. Так она ее и вела, заставляла подниматься по ступенькам и даже усадила на вершине.

\- Езжай!

\- Юкари-тян, я не уверена, что...

\- Поехали!

Красноволосая девочка не сдержала испуганного вскрика, когда Юкари подтолкнула ее сзади и теперь Митсуру летела прямо на землю! Она скрестила руки на груди и напрягла ноги, надеясь смягчить удар...  
Хоп! И она на земле. И даже без серьезных ранений...

\- Ну как, ну как? Весело же, правда? А теперь отойди, я съезжаю-ю-ю!

Кириджо оглянулась и с ужасом для себя отметила, что младшая девочка уже почти оттолкнулась и поехала вниз... Митсуру поспешила отпрыгнуть в сторону, как раз вовремя для того, чтобы спастись от критического удара в спину.

\- Эй... А если бы ты в меня врезалась? – спросила девочка, с недовольным видом уперев руки в бока. Однако, это ничуть не пристыдило ее подругу.

\- А я тебя предупредила! Так что я не виновата, - Юкари показала Митсуру язык и затем коротко хихикнула, отчего вторая потеряла весь своей боевой пыл. Просто, она совсем не ожидала такой реакции.

 

\- Я отойду, если ты не против.

Услышав в ответ “Окей!”, Митсуру встала со скамьи, на которой девочки отдыхали после подвижных игр, и направилась в сторону своих телохранителей.

\- Извините...

\- Да, Митсуру-сама?

\- Я хочу вас попросить кое о чем...

Свою просьбу Кириджо прошептала на ухо одному из охранников, что наклонился к ней, одновременно показывая свое почтение и желающий получше услышать, что же хочет сказать маленькая госпожа. Услышав просьбу, мужчина кивнул и, что-то шепнув второму, удалился. Вернулся он достаточно быстро, держа в руках два рожка мороженого.

\- Благодарю вас.

\- Не стоит, юная госпожа.

 

\- Заждалась?

Юкари времени зря не теряла – она принялась выводить найденной неподалеку от скамьи веточкой рисунки на песке. В основном это были милые зверюшки, а также сердечки с крылышками.

\- Не-а, я тут нарисо... Ваа, это мне?!

Видеть искреннюю радость и благодарность в золотистых глазках Юкари было очень приятно. Митсуру кивнула и протянула девочке рожок с розовым шариком мороженого.

\- Спасибо! – девочка лизнула мороженое и это дало начало новой волне восторга, - М-м-м, это же мое любимое, клубничное! Как ты догадалась?

\- Я просто хорошо запомнила наш вчерашний разговор, - Кириджо устроилась рядом с подругой и принялась за свое, шоколадное мороженое.

\- Круто! Ты такая классная, Митсуру-тян!

Щеки девочки вновь заполыхали.

\- Да в этом нет ничего такого уж особенного...

Оставшуюся часть времени подруги провели опять разговаривая о мелочах. На этот раз Митсуру даже почувствовала желание рассказать немного и о себе. Но она всячески старалась обходить стороной тему ее богатого происхождения – Кириджо считала, что все беды от этого и что именно этот факт может изменить те искренние отношения, что сложились между ними.

 

Девочка не могла более скрыть свое волнение и радостное предвкушение очередной встречи с подругой. Сегодня она, забыв про все свои “рамки приличия”, бежала к площадке, крепко прижав к себе книгу. Хотя, книга была лишь для вида, Митсуру не собиралась ее сегодня даже открывать. Охранники еле поспевали за красноволосой девочкой, постоянно крича ей вслед “Подождите, юная госпожа!”.  
Когда Кириджо прибежала на площадку, Юкари, к ее удивлению, уже была на месте и явно ждала ее. Заметив свою подругу, младшая девочка спрыгнула со скамьи и помахала рукой, но она не успела ничего сказать, так как ее опередила Митсуру:

\- Пойдем играть, Юкари-тян!

Еще никогда красноволосая девочка не чувствовала себя столь счастливой и свободной. Привыкшая иметь в собеседниках взрослых людей (коллег отца), Митсуру привыкла вести себя сдержанно и безэмоционально, она привыкла больше слушать и анализировать. Она не позволяла себе всего того, что позволяли себе обычные дети.  
Но сейчас, наконец, она могла действительно веселиться, забыв о всех правилах и подражании взрослым. В конце-концов, ей было всего лишь восемь лет.

\- О, смотри-ка, я кое-что придумала, - Юкари присела на корточки и стала что-то рассматривать. Митсуру с любопытством заглянула за ее плечо.

\- Что именно?

\- Видишь? Я нашла веревку и ветку, - девочка показала подруге свои находки, - И сейчас я сделаю себе оружие!

\- Оружие..? – Митсуру вопросительно уставилась на Юкари, - Зачем оно тебе?

\- Как зачем?! – Младшая девочка уже завязывала крепкий узел на палке, - Для охоты на монстров!

\- На монстров...?

\- Ага! Мы будем с тобой как в моем любимом аниме, где девочка, обладающая магическими силами, сражалась с монстрами и у нее было оружие в виде лука! Она так здорово из него стреляет... Ва-а-а-а, если бы мне пришлось стать героиней, я бы тоже выбрала лук! – Юкари мечтательно подняла взгляд к нему, - У меня бы сзади развевался плащ и все бы меня любили и хвалили...

\- Больше похоже на фантастическую сказку, - ответила Кириджо. Младшая девочка тут же недобро сверкнула глазами.

\- Ты мне не веришь? А ведь монстры правда существуют! Выбирай себе оружие и мы идем сражаться, - Юкари закончила делать свой лук и теперь примеряла к нему стрелу из тонкой веточки.

Митсуру решила подыграть Юкари и стала думать над тем, какое же оружие ей подошло бы больше всего. Девочка вспомнила слова отца о том, что когда ей исполнится десять лет, он отправит ее на фехтование. Тогда, может, ее оружием станет шпага?

Кириджо начала оглядываться в поисках подходящей веточки и заметила вдалеке достаточно ровную и тонкую палочку. Подняв ее, повертев в руках и внимательно изучив, девочка начала пытаться имитировать атаки, что видела в тематических фильмах.

\- О, ты выбрала? Тогда вперед! – послышался звонкий голосок Юкари. Митсуру кивнула и посерьезнела: все-таки им предстояла очень опасная миссия.

Девочки медленно продвигались через темный лес, где опасность поджидала их на каждом углу. На самом же деле подруги бродили где-то в кустах, но у обеих была достаточно хорошая фантазия, чтобы представить себе все куда красочнее.

\- Я вижу врага! – прошептала Юкари, вытягивая руку в сторону, останавливая тем самым идущую позади Митсуру, - Мы должны подкрасться незаметно.

\- Поняла, - ответила Кириджо, крепче сжимая свою шпагу. Да, ей неплохо удалось вжиться в роль и представить, что они действительно сейчас выполняют задачу крайне повышенной степени опасности, - Иду в атаку, а ты меня прикроешь.

\- Прикрыть? Мне выбежать перед тобой?

\- Ох... Не важно. Поддержи меня!

Тем самым врагом, которого обнаружила Юкари, оказался никто иной, как обычный бродячий пес. Красноволосая девочка начала медленно подкрадываться к нему, держа оружие наготове. Подойдя достаточно близко, она с силой ткнула палочкой собаку. Та обернулась и зарычала на Митсуру.

\- Митсуру-тян, спасайся! – младшая из девочек выскочила из кустов и кинулась на защиту своей подруги. Так как возможности из лука выстрелить не было, Юкари просто бросила стрелу в дворняжку и даже попала в цель. Тот недовольно гавкнул и убежал прочь.

\- Есть! Мы победили! – запрыгала девочка, хлопая в ладоши, - Мы спасли людей!

Кириджо не выдержала и тихо засмеялась. Для нее это все равно оставалось таким забавным – свято верить в свою фантазию и искренне верить в чудеса. Но Юкари выглядела очень милой и ее радость ни разу не раздражала, наоборот, заряжала позитивной энергией.

 

\- Сегодня было так весело! И мы спасли мир! – радостно щебетала Юкари, тем не менее немного вымотавшаяся от операции по спасению мира. Митсуру тоже чувствовала себя уставшей, но не менее счастливой.

\- Угу, - ответила она и посмотрела куда-то вдаль. Выражение на ее лице резко сменилось с радостного на грустное. От Юкари не скрылась резкая перемена в настроении подруги и она взволнованно спросила:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- ... Мне грустно, что мы больше не поиграем вместе... – тихо ответила Кириджо. Младшая девочка удивилась.

\- Ну, на сегодня уже все, но мы ведь можем продолжить завтра! Я могу принести завтр...

\- Я не приду завтра, - не дала договорить Юкари Митсуру, тихо вздыхая. Та только отмахнулась.

\- Не проблема! Увидимся послезавтра.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Юкари-тян, - покачала головой Кириджо, чувствуя, как больно сжимается сердечко и как слезы подступают к глазам. Уже очень давно девочка не чувствовала сильного желания расплакаться, ведь она хорошо владела своими эмоциями, они всегда находились под контролем, а сейчас... – Я больше не приду... Вообще.

\- Почему...? – Митсуру было больно слышать, как радостные нотки улетучились из голоса подруги, заменив их грустью и легкой обидой, - Тебе не нравится играть со мной?!

\- Нет, все совсем не так! – Кириджо наконец перевела взгляд на Юкари. Та выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется, - Мне с тобой было очень весело! И я хочу с тобой играть снова и снова. Просто, сегодня мы с отцом уезжаем из Киото...

\- И больше не вернетесь...? – упавшим голосом спросила младшая девочка. Старшая медленно кивнула в ответ.

Некоторое время девочки сидели молча, уставившись либо вдаль, либо на песок под ногами. Наконец тишина была разрушена.

\- Ну... Не стоит расстраиваться!

Митсуру была удивлена. Голос Юкари звучал по-привычному жизнерадостным... Девочка обернулась и увидела привычную широкую улыбку на лице своей подруги.

\- Ведь мы друзья. А друзья так просто не теряются! Поэтому я верю, что мы встретимся вновь. Надо просто пообещать друг другу! Ладно?

Девочка вытянула вперед руку и выставила мизинец. Кириджо никогда раньше не делала этого, но она хорошо знала о такой японской традиции.  
Встав с качелей, Митсуру кивнула и протянула свой мизинец, пальчики подруг соединились и вместе они дали обещание обязательно встретиться в будущем.

\- Иначе просто не может быть! – бодро сказала Юкари, разъединяя их пальчики. 

\- Да... Я тоже в это верю, - Кириджо улыбнулась своей подруге, - Спасибо за эти веселые дни.

В этот момент двое охранников, стоявших у входа на площадку, засуетились, один из них крикнул:

\- Юная госпожа, ваш отец приехал. 

Митсуру всегда была рада видеть своего любимого папу, но сейчас она слишком сильно не хотела уходить, поэтому ее взгляд в сторону машины получился крайне грустным.

\- И тебе спасибо! – воскликнула Юкари и обняла подругу, причем так крепко, что та залилась краской. В объятиях девочки было очень тепло и нежно, хотелось так и стоять и обниматься. Кириджо совсем не хотелось прощаться...

\- Митсуру-сама!

\- Ладно, тебе пора, - произнесла младшая девочка, чуть ослабляя объятия, - До встречи в будущем!

В следующее мгновение Митсуру почувствовала нежное прикосновение губ девочки к своей щеке. Щеки вспыхнули с новой силой и Кириджо совсем растерялась.

\- А... Я...

Но Юкари уже отстранилась от нее и махала рукой.

\- Мы обязательно встретимся вновь!

Митсуру, чувствуя, как снова слезы подступают к глазам, улыбнулась сквозь них и помахала в ответ.

\- Обязательно...!

 

\- Хм, а это что еще за коробка? – бормотала себе под нос Юкари, вытаскивая из-под кровати запылившуюся коробку. Это уже была не маленькая девочка, а уже вполне взрослая девушка, - Подписано “Тетради, блокноты и дневники”, хм... Посмотрим...

Хорошенько покопавшись в коробке и внимательно изучив содержимое, Такеба наткнулась на вещицу, мимо которой она просто не могла пройти. Это был ее дневник, который она вела с шести лет до тринадцати, он хранил в себе очень много воспоминаний. Лучница была уверена, что потеряла его где-то, либо же оставила дома, в Киото (чего ей совсем не хотелось, так это оставлять в том доме свои дневники), но теперь она с воодушевлением листала находку. Где-то смеялась, где-то удивлялась, какой наивной была, где-то переживала из-за трудностей и переживаний, в основном связанных со смертью ее отца. Юкари не читала каждую страницу, так, пролистала дневник. И Такеба хотела его уже закрыть, как вдруг ощутила острое желание перелистать свою драгоценную книжечку еще раз. И не зря...

\- Вот так дела... А я совсем забыла, - девушка хихикнула и, хитровато улыбаясь, поспешила спуститься в гостиную.

К счастью, никого, кроме Митсуру в ней уже не было – все пошли спать и только Кириджо зачиталась допоздна и осталась сидеть внизу, в компании спящего Коромару и чашечки крепкого черного чая.

\- Митсуру, - тихо окликнула девушку Юкари. Митсуру оторвалась от книги и мягко улыбнулась ей.

\- Юкари... Почему ты еще не спишь?

\- Да вот, нашла занятную вещицу, - Такеба села на диван, рядом с семпаем, - Вот скажи мне. Ты же была в Киото до нашей школьной поездки?

На секунду в глазах старшей девушки можно было поймать удивление, но она не стала подавать виду. Отложив книгу в сторону, Кириджо задумалась.

\- Мм... Сейчас, когда ты меня спросила, я вспомнила, что действительно была там раньше. Но это была совсем короткая поездка, 3 дня. Да и я была еще совсем маленькой и особо не помню, что там было.

\- Вот как, - лучница не могла сдержать довольной улыбки. Она уже предвкушала, как увидит реакцию Митсуру на ее слова. Та же, в свою очередь, с подозрением поглядывала на Такебу – ей не очень нравилось это хитроватое выражение лица, с которым сидела девушка, - А если все-таки попытаешься вспомнить?

\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо, - Кириджо отвела взгляд в сторону и вновь погрузилась в океан воспоминаний, - Хм... Единственное, что я могу вспомнить – это то, что повстречала там очень хорошую девочку. Она стала моей первой подругой. Очень жаль, что наши пути так быстро разошлись. Хотя, мы обещали друг другу, что встретимся вновь.

Юкари уже хотела раскрыть все карты и сказать Митсуру, что той девочкой была она, но красноволосая девушка продолжила.

\- Я плохо помню ее внешность... Кажется, у нее были короткие волосы. На вид она была помладше меня... И имя ее начиналось на букву “Ю”. Хм, Юмэ..? Нет, не Юмэ. Юрико? Уже ближе... Ю... Юко... Юка...

Кириджо ахнула от резкого озарения и широко распахнула глаза. Такеба не сдержалась и засмеялась.

\- Твоя реакция просто бесценна!

\- Юкари...?! Не может быть...

\- Ха-ха, я тоже очень удивилась. Но я сразу же все вспомнила и поняла, что да, действительно, та Митсуру с красными волосами и двумя хвостиками – никто иная, как ты. 

\- Кажется, судьба действительно существует. Я поражена, - Кириджо покачала головой, все еще не веря в то, что произошло.

Юкари подвинулась ближе к девушке и обняла ее. Нежно проведя ладошкой по щеке Митсуру, она заправила прядку волос за ее ушко и прошептала на него:

\- Значит, наш первый поцелуй состоялся еще тогда...

\- Юкари...! – красноволосая девушка покраснела и отвернулась, кашлянула в ладошку, - Это же совсем другое..

\- Но тем не менее, - Такеба хихикнула, умиляясь реакции Кириджо, - А еще ты была очень миленькой...

\- Перестань, Юкари! – шикнула на нее Митсуру, краснея еще сильнее. Все-таки лучница имела хорошие навыки в области “Засмущай Митсуру Кириджо”.

\- Нэ, а почему бы нам не повторить? Пойдем качаться на качелях? – Юкари говорила на полном серьезе.

Брови Кириджо невольно поползли вверх.

\- Ты это серьезно?

\- А почему бы и нет? Никогда не поздно вернуться в детство! А сейчас уже поздно и нас никто не увидит, можешь не стесняться. Пойдем, пойдем! 

Загоревшаяся идеей Такеба вскочила с дивана и потянула семпая за руку. Та пыталась сопротивляться и говорила что-то про “абсурдность идеи” и “Мы же взрослые люди”, но на все аргументы находились свои контраргументы.

 

\- Раз, два, три... Полетели!


End file.
